Doce piedras gemas: Johan y Juudai
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Traducción. Doce temas diferentes. Doce shortfics mostrando un amor como ningún otro entre dos chicos cuyo encuentro fue destinado. Doce historias que muestran la belleza de un amor puro. Doce drabbles revelando las bondades del Spiritshipping.
1. GRANATE: La pureza del rojo

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este fanfic tampoco es de mi autoría, sólo lo estoy traduciendo, el original es de Aquamarine Crystalline, quien amablemente me dejó traducirlo. Vean las notas del final para mayores aclaraciones.

* * *

**Granate: La pureza del rojo.**

* * *

El rojo era el color adecuado para Juudai, pensó.

No solamente en el sentido físico (el rojo definitivamente combinaba con el color de cabello y ojos de Juudai, en su opinión.)

El rojo era el color de las llamas y correspondía a la pasión del duelista Osiris Rojo por el juego. Su primer duelo, el de exhibición, estaba todavía claro en su mente, como una pintura añadida de forma permanente allí. Podía recordar el momento en el cual Air Neos había aparecido en el campo de batalla, literalmente de la nada—como un milagro de los Héroes Elementales y Neospacians del duelista castaño.

Y gracias a Air Neos el color sangre estaba allí en el lienzo de su mente, junto con otros recuerdos.

No era de extrañar entonces que, incluso en su tercer año, Juudai siguiese vistiendo rojo. El color era parte de él.

Pero, ¿qué había de su parte ingenua? A pesar de haberse graduado, Juudai todavía a veces actuaba como un niño, tal vez porque había renunciado a las pocas ocasiones en que aún podía actuar como tal anteriormente y ahora deseaba compensarlo.

No... Juudai ya no era un niño. Él lucía y actuaba como un adulto ahora, Johan lo sabía mejor que todos. Sin embargo, a pesar de su transición, la amistad de Juudai y su consecuente afecto por él no habían cambiado: su inmortal confianza en él, su fidelidad y...

Luego, se dio cuenta, al ver a Juudai acercándose desde la distancia, saludándolo con una sonrisa:

Juudai nunca había sido ingenuo.

Él era simplemente puro.

Y el rojo vibrante, Johan decidió, siempre sería el color de todo lo que definiera a Yuki Juudai a sus ojos: su pasión por los duelos, su virtuosa justicia y su... amor _puro_.

**FIN**

ENERO: Granate

Propiedades asociadas: Pureza, la verdad, la fidelidad y la amistad

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Rine~Line dice que este capítulo es un poco extraño. Así que si concuerdan con su opinión, pues no se preocupen x'D. Aclarando lo de las piedras, cada mes hay una piedra representativa (la mía es la perla, porque nací en Junio), la de enero es el Granate y la autora escribe de las propiedades que tiene esa piedra un drabble. Este fanfic tiene doce capítulos muy hermosos, éste es sólo el principio, los demás están mejores. Como pueden ver, este habla de la pureza, propiedad del granate. Me gustó mucho el capítulo porque es yaoi pero muy sutil y muy tierno. ¿Cuál es su piedra? Esperen su drabble :3. Y dejen comentarios, que le prometí a Rine que se los traduciría para ver qué piensan los fans que hablan español de sus escritos.

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos el miércoles o el viernes, no estoy segura, con un nuevo capítulo.

Ja ne!


	2. AMATISTA: Un héroe es un héroe

**AMATISTA: Un héroe es un héroe**

* * *

No soy el héroe perfecto.

Todo el mundo dice que los héroes son fuertes, que derrotan a los tipos malos y salvan y protegen a todos.

La gente piensa que yo soy un héroe porque derroté a Kagemaru, destruí a la Luz de la destrucción y prevení que Darkness tomara el control del mundo. Pero entonces recuerdo el tiempo en que fui Haou, cuando estuve cerca de matarlos a todos y estoy realmente convencido de que no soy perfecto.

No puedo negar que hubo ocasiones en que estuve cerca de rendirme a la oscuridad, tanto de mi corazón como la del mundo.

Pero entonces... _tú estuviste ahí_.

Cuando colapsé después de vencer a Satou-sensei, la primera cosa que vi, después de recuperar la conciencia, fue tu sonrisa aliviada. Aún si no contesté a tu pregunta acerca de mi pesadilla, tú me confortaste (a pesar de no saberlo.)

Cuando fui engañado por Darkness y combatí contra ti sin saberlo, fui muy estúpido al preguntar si realmente eras tú, aún cuando estabas enfrente de mí y me sostenías para tranquilizarme.

En ambas ocasiones, tú me salvaste, aunque eso significara ir en contra de mí.

Cuando todo mundo fue atrapado por Darkness, tú estuviste a mi lado y me ayudaste a derrotar a Fujiwara, incluso aunque eso te costara tu propia vida. ¿Soy realmente "El único que merece ser protegido"(1) para ti?

Eso es por eso que para mi, tú eres valiente. Yo podría caer, pero tú estarías allí para atraparme. Tú me haces sentir seguro con el solo hecho de estar ahí para mí.

Como un héroe.

Quizá yo sea el héroe de todos... pero _tú,_ Johan, eres _mi héroe_.

**FIN.**

_FEBRERO:_ Amatista.

_Propiedades asociadas: _Seguridad, paz mental, estabilidad, sinceridad, valentía y fuerza interior.

_Acotaciones._

"El único que merece ser protegido" es otra traducción para la tan famosa carta usada en los capítulos del duelo con Fujiwara. Ya todos saben la historia, Johan la usa para sacrificarse por Juudai y que éste puede ganar. Su nombre en inglés es "The one worth protecting."

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Este es mi capítulo favorito de toda la serie de drabbles. Es precioso, ¿a que no? Casi puedo sentir que Juudai lo dice en la serie real y todo *babea*. Gracias por sus comentarios en el anterior capítulo, se los pasaré a Rine. Btw, que ella subió un fanfic que me hizo llorar, pero no lo traduciré hasta dentro de mucho... anyway, ya están arriba tres capítulos nuevos de Balance de Poder y el nuevo de Everything, por si se quieren dar una vuelta.

El siguiente capítulo estará el día Lunes, al igual que el nuevo de Imperfection, el nuevo de Everything y los tres de rigor de Balance de Poder x'D.

Nos vemos y gracias por leer. Dejen reviews xP.

Ja ne!


	3. AGUAMARINA: Similaridades y Diferencias

**AGUAMARINA: Similaridades y Diferencias.**

* * *

Aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo, los recuerdos todavía persisten.

Y también lo hacen la culpa y el dolor.

En ese tiempo, Yubel podía controlar mi mente, pero todavía era mi cuerpo y las Bestias Gemas peleando contra ti. Yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo mientras yacía indefenso en el interior de Rainbow Dark Dragon. Durante el tiempo en que permanecí durmiendo, me pregunté si alguna vez me miraste con los ojos llenos de odio.

Sin embargo, también me pregunté cómo llegué a dudar así. Porque fuiste tú quien hizo todo lo posible para salvarme. Tu voz terminó con la oscuridad y llegó hasta mí.

Me alegro, sin embargo, que a pesar de las duras palabras que oí decir con mi propia voz dirigidas hacia ti, todavía así me salvaste, poniéndote en peligro.

No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo, pero muy dentro de mí, sabía que habría hecho lo mismo por ti.

Y lo hice, en el duelo con Fujiwara. Sé que fue algo que habíamos planeado desde antes, pero el truco con _Damage Capture _y _Damage Interest _me hizo saber lo mucho que no quiero ser tu enemigo. Ese pensamiento golpea a mi corazón profundamente, dolorosamente.

Tú eres "El único que merece ser protegido" para mí Juudai, porque me viste de la misma manera cuando Yubel activó _Buster Thousand_.

Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que odio tener duelos contra ti.

Me encantan, siempre y cuando, mientras peleamos, pueda verte frente a mí, sonriendo y divirtiéndote.

**FIN.**

MARZO: Aguamarina

Propiedades Asociadas: Percepción, lealtad, valor, belleza, honestidad.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Este capítulo se podría decir que es el menos yaoi de todos. Aunque amé la frase final y fangirlee muchísimo cuando lo subió *------*. Bueno, contiene muchas referencias a capítulos. Si no mal recuerdan (espero que no xP), Damage Capture y Damage Interest fueron las cartas combo que Johan utilizó para redirigir el daño que Fujiwara quería causarle a Juudai hacia él, quedando con 0 puntos de vida y dejándole el resto del duelo a Juudai. Buster Thousand fue la carta utilizada por Yubel cuando al final de duelo, liberó el cuerpo de Johan, era algo así como una bomba, todos recordarán cómo Juudai corrió y rescató a Johan de la explosión, para después irse a su duelo contra el espíritu.

Creo que era lo único que tenía que aclarar. El siguiente capítulo es "Diamante: Límites" y es tan bonito también. Lo subiré el viernes x'D.

Y mientras: ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder, Imperfection y Everything xP.

Nos vemos el viernes.

Ja ne!


	4. DIAMANTE: Límites

**DIAMANTE: Límites.**

* * *

Cuando era un niño, pensaba que los héroes eran invencibles por su poder.

Convertirme en uno me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Ser un héroe es difícil. Y ellos no son totalmente invencibles. Ganar ante las adversidades, proteger a todos... estuve muy cerca de renunciar en varias ocasiones. Pero eso fue algo que me hizo darme cuenta de la verdad: Los héroes son fuertes y pueden seguir adelante _por el apoyo de las personas que confían en ellos_.

El apoyo de alguien como tú, Johan.

Eso no quiere decir que no aprecie el apoyo que mis amigos me dan. Confío en ellos también, pero hay algo diferente en el apoyo que tú me das.

Enfrente de Sho y Kenzan, tengo que ser fuerte como su _aniki_; tengo que enfrentar a Manjoume, Kaiser y Edo como un rival, y para Asuka, Rei y el resto de la gente en la Academia de Duelo, tengo que ser el hombre que los proteja a todos.

Pero contigo, Johan, no tengo que poner ninguna máscara de héroe.

Puedo contar contigo para sostenerme cuando me caiga.

Para ser el hombro en el cual puedo llorar cuando la presión es demasiada.

Para estar a mi lado cuando no puedo resistir la crisis solo.

Para ser el único al cual puedo mostrar mis debilidades.

Y sé que estoy en lo correcto cuando pones tus manos en mis hombros y me observas con esos ojos que me dicen claramente que estarás ahí.

Me siento extraño diciéndolo, pero...

En esos momentos es cuando empiezo a desear que el _'por siempre' _sea posible.

**_FIN_**

ABRIL: DIAMANTE.

Propiedades asociadas: Invencibilidad, claridad, eternidad, poder, incremento de la fuerza interior.

* * *

**Notas de la traductora: **Rine se caracteriza mucho por ser sutil en sus escritos y éste es un buen ejemplo º-º. Sobretodo notando cómo las frases "me observas con esos ojos..." y "en esos momentos es cuando empiezo a desear...", díganme si eso no es casi una declaración x'DDD. Un gusto estar traduciendo esto y que ustedes lo lean. Quizá yo soy la única loca que grita y fangirlea al leer spiritshipping, o fanfics así sutiles o lanzados o como sean, pero realmente se me hace ameno leer este y/o cualquier otro de estos dos, me muero de leerlos juntos x'DDD. Y adivinen qué, Rine sacó 50 drabbles hermosísimos, pero no sé cuándo los traduciré, aún tengo otras cosillas qué hacer.

Gracias por todo su apoyo y por leer.

Nos vemos el lunes. Ah, btw, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder y Everything, para quienes los siguen.

Ja ne!


	5. ESMERALDA: Un riesgo por fe

**ESMERALDA: Un riesgo por fe**

* * *

"Hay una posibilidad de que el portal no te lleve a la dimensión en la que estábamos antes" escucho la voz de Misawa pidiéndome que actúe con sensatez.

Puede que él tenga razón. No sé lo que hay al otro lado. Podría ser una dimensión equivocada, una que probablemente me llevaría a un mundo lleno de lava o incluso al espacio exterior.

Pero no tengo nada con qué probar eso.

Podría encontrar la dimensión correcta.

No tengo mucha confianza en mí ahora. Todo lo que pasó es culpa mía. Fue mi culpa por enviar a Yubel al espacio. Sin embargo, tú eres la víctima. Me sentí tan impotente cuando me enteré que habías desaparecido. ¿Por qué de todas las personas tú eras el único al que no podía salvar? ¿Soy tan impotente?

Y sin embargo...

"¡Te dejo el resto a ti, Juudai!"

Tú todavía crees en mí.

Aunque ya no confíe en mí mismo.

Así que yo también creeré totalmente en ti... creeré que sigues con vida y que me esperas más alla de esa puerta.

Los riesgos son grandes. Puede ser una posibilidad muy pequeña y no sé qué pueda encontrar una vez entre a ese portal.

Pero tengo que aferrarme a ese único pedazo de oportunidad.

A pesar de que lo único seguro que tengo ahora es tu fe en mí y mi fe en ti.

La esperanza me mantendrá caminando hacia adelante y no me detendré hasta encontrarte, Johan.

**FIN**

MAYO: Esmeralda.  
Propiedades Asociadas: Fe, coraje/valor, confianza.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Basado en el capítulo 131 "¡La Reunión de las Mejores Cartas! - ¡Ábrete Puerta Dimensional!" los diálogos son extraídos de ese capítulo también. Me gusta la penúltima frase x'D. Ese Juudai, arriesgándolo todo por Johan... qué tierno, sus palabras parecen tan reales que casipodría jurar que las pensó en el animé YOY. El siguiente drabble es el de mi mes. JUNIO: Perla. Y es tan tierno, me hace fangirlear cada vez que lo leo (no nada más porque sea el de mi mes x'D). Así que espérenlo para el Viernes x3.

Ya están arriba los capítulos nuevos de Balance de Poder, Everything e Imperfection, por si se quieren pasar.

Gracias por los reviews y los ánimos, se les quiere y agradece *lagrimita x'D

Ja ne!


	6. PERLA: Momentos trascendentes

**PERLA: Momentos trascendentes.**

* * *

"¡Y con esto, yo gano!" gritó Juudai.

Johan no pudo hacer nada más que reírse cuando Juudai literalmente saltó de alegría. Luego se tiró de espaldas a descansar sobre el césped, después de haber perdido el duelo.

El viento era refrescante, especialmente porque venía como una suave brisa proveniente del mar, que parecía extenderse hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista.

Juudai se tiró en el suelo junto a él. "¡Eso ha sido divertido!"

Johan lo admitió, a pesar de haber perdido. Había algo diferente en tener duelos con Juudai. Lo hacía sentir...

_Feliz._

Los duelos con Juudai siempre eran divertidos, sobretodo por la personalidad tan infantil y emocionada del muchacho, que Johan sentía similar a la suya.

_Pero... todos tenemos que madurar algún día._

No podía detener la ansiedad que crecía en su pecho. Y si...

"¿Johan?"

El joven se volteó, Juudai lo observaba confundido.

"¿Qué pasa? De pronto te ves triste."

¿Estaba él realmente tan preocupado que se notaba en su rostro?

Con una pequeña sonrisa, le respondió a Juudai en un susurro. "Nah, no es nada. Creo que sólo estoy cansado."

"Bueno, ¡pero preocuparte no te queda! Aunque, ahora que lo mencionas, me siento un poco somnoliento..." un gran bostezo lo probó.

Johan se rió entre dientes antes de voltearse a seguir pensando. ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando? Estaba disfrutando de estar con Juudai en un hermoso y pacífico día.

_Que probablemente no duraría para siempre..._

"¿Juudai?" El otro chico se había quedado en silencio. Johan parpadeó antes de darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

Sonrió brevemente, antes de decidirse a dormir también.

**FIN.**

JUNIO: Perla.

Propiedades asociadas: Inocencia, tranquilidad, paz, pureza, longevidad.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Bueno, debo aclarar dos cosas. La primera, este fanfic Rine lo quiso basar en los duelos Disclosure. Como saben, esos duelos te robaban la energía, así que este drabble está basado en uno de esos duelos, antes de que Juudai y Johan se dieran cuenta de sus verdaderos efectos, por eso les da sueño x'D. Y la segunda, este drabble tiene continuación en "Zafiro", pero faltan como dos o tres capítulos para ese x'D, por si pensaron que quedó muy abierto el final x'D.

Ahora, pasando a la parte fangirlesca, creo que todas estamos gritando como locas al imaginarlos dormidos uno al lado del otro, yo sí estoy fangirleando jajaja x'DDD. Me gusta este drabble, porque además, es el de mi mes de nacimiento (L). No sé qué más decir, el siguiente te hace decir "AWWWWWWW" cada vez que lo lees x'D. Es "Rubí: Simple felicidad", espérenlo el lunes xP.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder y mi nuevo proyecto Spiritshippin "Our songs", por si gustan pasarse a leerlos.

Gracias por leer y por su apoyo :3.

Ja ne!


	7. RUBÍ: Simple felicidad

**RUBÍ: Simple felicidad.**

* * *

"... Hey, Juudai."

"¿Hmmm?"

"Ya sé que estábamos ocupados con la destrucción del mundo en esos tiempos, así que... Nunca te pregunté-..." los ojos esmeraldas se deslizaron suavemente hacia un lado, donde Juudai estaba recargado confortablemente sobre su hombro. "... ¿por qué veniste a buscarme?"

Juudai movió su cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, parpadeando un poco. Johan rápidamente volteó el rostro hacia otro lado, con las mejillas rojas por la verguenza.

"Lo que quiero decir es que, ya sé que soy tu amigo. Y en ese tiempo tú eras un poco impulsivo." él se rió entre dientes, y fue el turno de Juudai para avergonzarse.

Una vez se le pasó, Johan se volteó a verlo con una mirada interrogativa. "Aún así, ¿por qué tomar el riesgo sólo para traerme de vuelta?"

Juudai ajustó su posición de estar recargado en el hombro de Johan a sentarse.

"Bueno, admito que en ese tiempo únicamente pensaba que era mi culpa que hubieras desaparecido. Así que yo era el único que debía salvarte. Sólo soy leal a mis amigos."

"Pero, si no lo hubieras hecho, entonces nunca te habrías convertido en Haou." comentó Johan, que había oído la historia completa de los demás.

"Eso es verdad..." Juudai calló, recordando aquellos tiempos oscuros. "Pero entonces..." él le sonrió a Johan. "No me arrepiento para nada de mi decisión. Estoy feliz por haberte buscado y haberte salvado."

Johan ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

El duelista castaño se rió, mientras tiraba a Johan en un abrazo amoroso.

"Porque tú... el sólo hecho de que estés aquí conmigo, me hace la persona más feliz del mundo."

**FIN.**

JULIO: Rubí.

Propiedades asociadas: Felicidad, dedicación, entusiasmo.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Creo que estoy babeando x'DDD. Este capítulo me hace decir "awwwwwww" cada vez que lo leo, es que es tan tierno *muere*, esta Lunes es para alegrarles el día x'D como pueden notar, tenemos puros drabbles y capítulos -tiernos-, espero que les esté gustando el fanfic, ya pronto empezará la recta final, m parece que el siguiente drabble es el de Zafiro, así que esperen al viernes :3.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder, Imperfection y Our songs, por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por su apoyo y por leer :3.

Ja ne!


	8. PERIDOTO: Cruzando fronteras

**PERIDOTO: Cruzando fronteras.**

* * *

Verte en el suelo, inconsciente, provocó un temor inmenso en mi corazón.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba corriendo a tu lado, gritando tu nombre. Sho iba detrás de mí, preocupado por ti también. Fue presa del pánico al principio, pero pronto lo superó y corrió a conseguir un poco de agua.

En cuanto a mí, me habría quedado congelado por el miedo, sino hubiera sido por tu condición. Te veías completamente drenado de energía. Casi como...

Sacudí la cabeza con furia. Eso era algo que nunca quería que te sucediera.

Con algo de dificultad, me las arreglé para cargarte a través del puente y luego cerca de la puerta. Tengo que admitir que estabas más pesado de lo que parecías. Debió ser a causa de los tiempos en los que siempre ibas a robar comida extra...

Pero entonces, mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando empezaste a retorcerte en sueños.

"¡Juudai!"

_¿Una pesadilla?_

Y de lo que fuera que se tratase, era probablemente malo. Tus pequeños sollozos lo probaban.

Quería con todo mi ser detener tu sufrimiento, pero era algo de lo cual no podía protegerte. Si se tratara de alguien amenazándote, te salvaría sin dudarlo.

Pero lo único que podía hacer era abrazarte suavemente.

No sé cuándo comencé a preocuparme tanto por ti, que cuando veo el dolor que sufres, también me hiere...

Ni cuándo empecé a tratarte de manera tan familiar...

_Por favor, despierta, Juudai..._

**FIN.**

AGOSTO: Peridoto.

Propiedades asociadas: Protección, felicidad familiar, crecimiento, pasión

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Ok, éste no es Zafiro, calculé mal x'D, Zafiro es el capítulo siguiente, ahora sí x'D. Bueno, este drabble está basado en el episodio 115: Giese, el Cazador de Espíritus. Todos recordemos cómo Juudai se despierta y ve a Johan frente a él, pero no sabemos cómo llegó allí exactamente, cuando él se había desmayado del otro lado del puente, lo que hizo pensar a Rine en esto y creo que babée con la imagen de Johan abrazándolo *dies*. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, ya vamos para la recta final... por suerte ya tengo su reemplazo. Otro de Rine-Line~ ya lo verán después, es de canciones :3.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder y Our songs por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3

Ja ne!


	9. ZAFIRO: Distinción

**NOTA: **Recomiendo re-leer el capítulo Cuatro: Perla, para que recuerden el hilo de la trama.

* * *

**ZAFIRO: Distinción**

* * *

Supe que había algo diferente en ti cuando te vi en el puerto. Lucías diferente de la última vez que te vi.

Habías cambiado.

Pensé que era para mal cuando de repente me gritaste que saliera del camino y me retaste a duelo.

Me dolió mucho, pero la parte de mí que se preocupaba por ti estaba gritando que...

_Todo era un error._

Aún cuando cambies, la forma en que me tratas no debería de cambiar. Mucho menos para mal.

No tuve más remedio que aceptar el duelo, porque si había una manera en la cual podría ver la causa de tu cambio y devolverte tus sentidos, sin duda sería esa. Mientras estaba frente a ti, me di cuenta que en secreto tenía miedo de que _me cambiaras_.

Cuando vi la oscuridad en tu carta de Polimerización, sin embargo, me sentí aliviado y temeroso.

Aliviado, porque cuando dijiste que querías que me marchara, no salía del fondo de tu corazón.

Temeroso, porque la oscuridad había logrado engañarte.

Pero el nuevo tú brilló en el duelo con Fujiwara.

"Por supuesto que también quiero pelear contra Johan. Sería doloroso saber que podría ser derrotado por él, pero también sería divertido."

No has cambiado por completo, Juudai.

Sólo has madurado.

Puedes ser más sensato ahora, pero tú eres todavía tú.

Y eso me hace feliz.

**FIN.**

SEPTIEMBRE: Zafiro

Propiedades Asociadas: Sabiduría, Verdad, Victoria, Serenidad.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Bueno, he aquí el esperado (?) capítulo de Zafiro. No sé qué decir. Creo que todos alguna vez le hemos tenido miedo al cambio y sobretodo a que una persona a la cual apreciamos sea diferente con nosotros. Yo sí pude sentir lo que Rine quiso escribir (?), sólo vean el capítulo 172 de nuevo. Cuando el duelo termina y Juudai lo reconoce, la mirada de Johan cambia y con una voz muy, muy tierna dice: _Juudai... me reconociste._ Creo que morí cuando eso pasó x'D.

Anyway, ya esto está por terminarse. El siguiente capítulo creo que es Topacio: Pedazo de Cielo. ¿O se llama 'Regalo'? Bueno, no sé x'D. Pero espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder, Imperfection y Our songs por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por su apoyo, por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	10. ÓPALO: El brillo más pequeño

**ÓPALO: El brillo más pequeño**

* * *

Mi mente y todo a mi alrededor está sumido en la oscuridad. ¿Es cierto todo lo que el Profesor Cobra ha dicho de mí? ¿Que sólo peleo por mi mismo? ¿Que nadie depende de mi? Si es así, entonces eso significa que no soy un héroe...

"¡Tú, idiota!"

¿... Johan?

"¡No seas un tonto! ¡Todo el mundo está contando contigo!"

Estaba sorprendido, tanto por tus palabras como por tu voz apasionada. Jamás te había visto tan exaltado, excepto cuando estabas peleando con Giese. Si no hubiese sabido que no eres ese tipo de personas, habría jurado que estabas enojado.

Enojado conmigo por ser un cobarde.

Pero veo algo brillando detrás de tus ojos.

Con Giese, tu estabas enojado con él por sus crueles actos con los espíritus de los monstruos. Tanto tus emociones como tus palabras lo demostraban. Y ahora tienes el mismo rostro, pero el sentimiento que proviene de ti es diferente.

Tu pasión sigue ahí.

Pero también tu confianza en mí.

Estaba desanimado, dispuesto a rendirme ante el destino. La situación parecía sin esperanzas. No tenía nada en mi mano o en mi campo. ¿Qué podía hacer para ganar?

Entonces...

"¡No me rendiré!"

Mientras mi deck esté conmigo y tú y tus fuertes sentimientos estén ahí para alentar mi espíritu de lucha...

No importa cuán pequeña la luz de la oportunidad parezca...

Tengo que seguir adelante y tratar de alcanzarla.

"¡Hope of Fifth!"

Gracias, Johan.

**FIN**

OCTUBRE: Ópalo

Propiedades Asociadas: Esperanza, emoción, confianza.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Creo que de este drabble amé las últimas frases. Eso de "tú y tus fuertes sentimientos...", god, morí x'D. El rostro de Johan en ese episodio, cómo todos estaban callados sin decirle nada... sin duda fue Johan quien le dio el coraje a Juudai para seguir y por eso amé este pequeño escrito ;_;. Por cierto el capítulo es... Turno 119: ¡Triple Fusión de Contacto! ¡Magma Neos! y "Hope of Fifth" es una carta mágica, que permite traer a cinco monstruos Héroes. Según Rine, éste es el episodio donde la usa por primera vez y por eso es más emblemático.

Espero que les haya gustado, hoy me siento muy cansada como para dejar mis comentarios fangirlescos x'DD.

Ya están arriba los nuevos episodios de Balance de Poder y Our songs por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos el lunes.

Ja ne!


	11. TOPACIO: Pedazo de cielo

**TOPACIO: Pedazo de Cielo.**

* * *

¿El poder ver a los espíritus de los monstruos es una maldición? ¿O es un regalo?

El poder verlos cuando era un niño era un poco de ambos, tanto bueno como malo para mí. Hablar con los espíritus era divertido, pero dibujaba miradas curiosas en los otros niños. Las miradas que me dirigían eran bastante incómodas, aunque aprendí a ignorarlos.

Eso no quiere decir que he superado mi complejo. Todavía me siendo cohibido a veces.

Cuando conocí a las Bestias Gema, en ese momento sentí que era verdaderamente un regalo. Ruby y las otras Bestias Gema son como mi familia, se preocupan por mí y apoyan mi corazón. Nunca me dejan, incluso en los duelos. Si yo no pudiera verles y hablarles, nunca habría llegado tan lejos como ahora.

Pero encontrarme contigo, Juudai y descubrir que tienes la misma capacidad que yo y la misma amabilidad, que disfrutas de hablar con los espíritus, me hizo darme cuenta de que hablar con ellos ya era más de lo que pensé por primera vez.

Llegó el punto en el que no me importó hablarles enfrente de una multitud observando, como en nuestro primer duelo; hasta el punto en que ya no ponía atención a las cejas levantadas en señal de confusión y también, hasta el punto en que deseaba que esos momentos divertidos no terminaran.

La habilidad de poder ver espíritus del Duelo de Monstruos definitivamente no es una maldición. Pero gracias a ti, Juudai, me he dado cuenta de que es algo más que un regalo.

Es una bendición.

**FIN.**

NOVIEMBRE: Topacio

Propiedades Asociadas: Buena suerte, providencia, sentimientos de felicidad, emociones balanceadas.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Lo explico por si no quedó muy claro, estas son las notas que dejo Rine en su fanfic: Un regalo y una bendición son cosas similares. Pero un regalo es algo que recibes y puede no gustarte. Mientras que una bendición es algo más allá, algo de lo que estás agradecido y que siempre te gustará. Ella lo está manejando así, porque Johan no se siente más solo o extraño al tener ese don al conocer a Juudai, además ese mismo don lo ayudo a conocerlo.

Personalmente, pienso que es un drabble muy profundo y muy lindo. Y... y... ¡este es el penúltimo capítulo! ¡Vaya, no puedo creerlo! Tanto spiritshipping hermoso y está a punto de terminar. Espero lean el último capítulo, es bastante tierno y me hace fangirlear (bueh... ¿qué no me hace fangirlear x'D?).

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder, Imperfection y Our songs por si gustan pasarse.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leer y comentar estos capítulos.

Nos vemos el viernes, con el final :3.

Ja ne!


	12. TURQUESA: Promesa

**TURQUESA: Promesa.**

* * *

Johan Andersen no era una mariposa social, ni mucho menos un alhelí.

Pero sentía que esa tranquila noche estrellada, con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol y el viento frío de la noche soplando de vez en cuando, era algo demasiado especial, maravilloso e irremplazable, únicamente por la presencia de cierto castaño, que estaba tirado sobre la hierba que se extendía bajo el árbol, utilizando las piernas de Johan como almohada, mientras ambos se dedicaban a observar los puntitos brillantes que salpicaban el cielo de manera surrealista aquella hermosa noche.

"¿Johan?", murmuró el muchacho de cabello castaño.

"¿Sí, Juudai?", éste respondió con ternura.

"... Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, ¿no es así?", Juudai le sonrió ligeramente.

Johan le devolvió el gesto. "Claro que sí", contestó, refiriéndose a su tercer año en la Academia de Duelo. "Y..."

"Hemos sobrevivido", completó Juudai.

"Sin embargo, no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo", Johan pasó las manos por los mechones de cabello marrón. "Porque esas pruebas hicieron nuestro vínculo más fuerte."

Juudai disfrutaba de la sensación cómoda que le brindaban los ágiles dedos de Johan que acariciaban su cabello. En el fondo sabía que estaba de acuerdo con él.

El de cabello azul continuó, "He aprendido muchas cosas de eso. Como que nunca debo de dejarte solo otra vez." Recordaba que ese había sido el motivo del periodo más triste en la vida de Juudai.

"Yo también. Nunca más voy a dudar de ti." Ser engañado por Darkness para que confudiera a Johan con el enemigo y al mismo tiempo, el haber creído que Johan estaba muerto, siempre le resultaban recuerdos desgarradores.

Pero ahora, eran sólo recuerdos.

Lo que en esos momentos importaba era que los dos estaban vivos y con un futuro brillante por delante.

Juudai le sonrió, haciendo su pose característica de 'Gotcha'.

"Es una promesa."

Con un guiño y una sonrisa, Johan también hizo la pose, con el dedo índice y medio tocando los de Juudai.

"Para siempre."

**FIN.**

DICIEMBRE: Turquesa.

Propiedades Asociadas: Lazos espirituales, felicidad, prosperidad, paz, serenidad.

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** ¡Se ha acabado por fin! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Les gustaron los drabbles? ¿Les gustó éste? Es una declaración muy indirecta de sus sentimientos, no es necesario que se griten que se aman para que ellos lo sepan, ese gesto lo dice todo ;-;. Yo me enamoré en cuanto los encontré, vagando por el fandom en inglés -y déjenme decirles, hay proyectos bastante buenos que trataré de traer en su momento-. Por mi parte, en este fanfic es todo.

Por parte de Rine~Line quiero decirles: **GRACIAS**.

Por leer este fanfic, que fue el primero que ella escribió de esta pareja. Por dejar comentarios, por apoyar. Gracias por acompañarnos en estos doce drabbles, hay mucho más que pronto conocerán (el lunes estaré subiendo otros drabbles de Aqua, se llaman "Melodías del corazón" y son 50, tenemos para rato x3). Espero que los hayan disfrutado.

Dejen sus comentarios, que estaré traduciendo para ella este fin de semana.

Esperamos verlas el lunes con el proyecto que ya mencioné. Por el momento, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder y Our songs, por si gustan pasarse.

Nuevamente gracias por haber leído y comentado.

Nos vemos en otros fanfics, eso seguro :3.

Ja ne!


End file.
